


Getting exposed

by Emma_Dawn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dating Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Gay Male Character, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Protective Alec Lightwood, Relationship(s), Romance, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Dawn/pseuds/Emma_Dawn
Summary: This takes place in a very modern Shadowhunters world. Alec and Magnus started to date couple weeks ago and to keep in touch they talk to each other a lot on social medias such as twitter, snapchat, instagram and so on. But can they keep it a secret? Or will people figure it out?Please let me know if you like the story so far and if I should continue. I have couple ideas to add to it for sure. I am sorry if my english isn't perfect. I am not a native speaker, I try my best.





	1. Love is a challenge

             Alec was a proud Shadowhunter, but these last couple of weeks, it was hard for him to focus on his actual job. All he could think of was Magnus. They had just started dating and Alec wore a constant grin on his face ever since. Nobody could figure out why and he wasn’t about to tell them.

             When he heard that there was another mission that will probably take them the whole day, he wasn’t happy about it. But he got up anyway and went to the weapons room. Jace and Clary were already there, getting geared up. ,,What took you so long? The demons won’t wait for us to get killed. We need to get going.” Alec hurried himself, so they could leave.

             It only took them few minutes to reach the building they were looking for. When they stood in front of it, it took them by a surprise. It was a nice hotel, about 35 stories high. ,,Now that, is a lot of steps.” Alec said looking up. He would have preferred to use his energy on different activities. ,,Go on and take the elevator, we'll take the steps.” suggested Jace. He looked at his brother in shock. Was he being serious? A shadowhutner in an elevator. That is something you don’t see every day, so why not. ,,Well thank you, I think I will.”

             Alec noticed that Jace was looking at him as if he didn't know how to react. 'I guess he wasn’t actually serious.' Alec thought to himself. 'In that case, I should probably hurry.' He starter to run towards the elevator, before Jace could tell him not to be ridiculous. When he reached the door, he saw someone stepping out of one, so he rushed inside. He pushed the top floor and waited for the door to close. Jace was still outside, staring at Alec and Clary was trying to make him move.

             Finally the door on the elevator closed and he started to go up. It was taking so long. There was some annoying music playing on a loop. So he took out his phone to see if he had any new messages. He saw one from Magnus: ,Just checking in to see how your day is going. I hope I can see you soon. XOXO Magnus.’

             It made his heart beat a little faster to just see his name on the screen. He wasn’t sure how to reply, so he did something else. He turned the phone towards himself and took a selfie. He was rolling his eyes and looking bored. ,I wish you could be here with me. Alec.’ He hit send without thinking twice about it. Not even a second after, a portal opened in the middle of the elevator and Magnus was suddenly next to him. ,,Your wish, is my command.” Magnus said and nodded his head with his hands pressed against each other to resemble a genie.

             Alec didn’t really have time to even process what just happened. He didn’t really care. All that mattered was that Magnus was there, with him. He stepped towards him and slowly pushed him against the wall. Their eyes were locked onto each other the whole time, as if they both thought this wasn’t real.

             When Magnus’s back was steadily pressed against the wall, Alec slowly leaned in to kiss him. Their lips softly pressed against each other, but only for a moment. It didn’t take long for Alec to deepen his kiss and when he did, Magnus parted his lips. Their tongues touched and started to dance together. Magnus slightly bit Alec’s lower lip and It sent shivers down his spine. Alec pulled Magnus even closer to himself as if he wanted their bodies to merge together. As if he was afraid, that if he let go of him, he would suddenly disappear.

             Unfortunately, their embrace was cut short, when the elevator stopped. They quickly moved away from each other and tried to look casual when the door opened. Jace was standing right in front of it. ,,What is this?” He looked at Magnus and then back at Alec. ,,The ride up was too long, so I tried to be proactive and got us some help.” He patted Jace on his shoulder and walked pass him towards the master suite. ,,Are you coming or what?”

They all followed Alec to the very end of the hallway. Magnus used his magic to open the door. When they stepped in, they noticed that the room was full of demons. One of them noticed the intruders and came closer. ,,I don’t recall inviting any Nephilim, but oh do you look tasty.” He said looking up and down Clary’s body.

             Alec didn’t even have the time to try and stop Jace. His seraph blade was already midair, heading for the demon's head. It cut through it as if it was butter and the demon disintegrated. Suddenly there was complete silence in the room and every demon turned towards them. ,,Well done Jace.” Alec said and took out his bow and arrow and started shooting everything that moved. Jace and Clary went straight into the center and started slashing and slicing. Magnus’s hands were dancing in the air, blue sparkles flew from them and hit two or three demons at the same time.

             At first, it seemed like they are doing fine, but then suddenly Alec got surrounded by a group  of them. He took out his own seraph blade and was able to hit the first one straight up. Two more attacked him. One caught Alec by the hand, where he held his seraph blade, the other kicked him in the chest, which pushed him back right into the third demon, who caught him under the throat. Alec reached for the one holding his hand first. It wasn’t hard to free himself, but the demon was able to bite Alec's hand just before he stabbed him. Alec dealt with the remaining two right after, sending them where they came from.

             It took them at least an hour to fight off everyone in that room. When they finally killed the last one, they all sank into the nearest sofa and took a deep breathe. ,,Could you control your man next time?” Alec asked Clary. They all just rolled their eyes and laughed.

             ,,Well, it was lovely to spend some bonding time with you Nephilim, but I have better things to do. So, till the next time you're gonna need a professional.” Magnus said and opened a portal. Just before he went through it, he looked back at Alec and gave him a little wink. It send shivers down Alec’s back. He could see Clary looking at him, so he quickly turned away and walked back towards the stairs. They caught up to him pretty fast and went back to the Institute. Alec was quiet the whole time, while Jace and Clary whispered something to each other and giggled like teenagers.


	2. Losing yourself

             When they got back to the Institute Alec headed to the kitchen, took a bottle of wine and went to his room. He noticed people staring at him in a surprise. They never saw him really drink before. It was all those late nights with Magnus on his balcony that got him into it. Plus he kept thinking about their lips savoring each other and their bodies tight against each other in the elevator.

             He closed and locked his room and went to fill the bathtub with hot water. He poured himself a big glass of wine and stepped inside. He slowly sipped his drink, enjoying the water soothing his sore body. After the first glass, the alcohol started to get into his head a little bit. He took his phone, that he put next to the bathtub, so it was easy to reach. ,Hey Magnus, guess what I am doing?’ Alec of course didn’t just send the message. He also attached a selfie, holding the glass, that was full again. He also put some bubbles on his nose to be cute.

             He knew Magnus couldn’t just portal to the Institute so he waited for the reply. ,You do realize, you just posted that on your twitter for everyone to see?’ When Alec read the text he didn’t want to believe it. But when he checked it was there. He deleted it as quickly as he was able to. Unfortunately, he saw there were already likes by Jace, Clary and even Simon. Fuck. He thought to himself. His good mood was over. He got out of the bathtub, dried himself up and went to bed. What he didn’t know was, that the demon's bite left a nasty side effect.

             He fell asleep and almost instantly started to have nightmares. At first he could feel they were just dreams. But then, he saw Magnus. He was standing on his balcony, being tied to a cross and a fire was starting underneath him. Alec couldn’t do anything but watch, because he was being held by dozen of demons. What made it even worse, he smelled the burning flesh and felt the heat of the flames. But how was this possible? Did someone take him to Magnus’s? But how would they get through the wards.

             Alec tried to think of all the ways that this was not real, but everything he felt, made it seem like he was there, in that moment. The heat, the screams, the smell. He started to panic more and more. He tried to fight the demons harder, but nothing changed. It felt like hours passed, when he suddenly woke up screaming, his body shaking and covered in sweat. There wasn’t any time to think, he put some boots on and ran to Magnus’s loft.

             He used a rune to open the door to the building and ran up the stairs. Because there were wards up around the loft, he couldn’t use the rune there, so he starting knocking and kicking. The more nothing was happening, the more he was panicking. His heart beating faster. He started to think of all the things he wanted Magnus to know and wanted to know about him. When the door finally opened and Magnus was actually standing there, it felt like a huge rock fell from Alec’s chest.

Magnus was in his boxers and a black kimono on with a yellow dragon on the back. ,,What….what is happening?” He clearly woke him up. It was 3AM after all and they had a busy day. Alec didn’t care, he stepped inside and kissed Magnus. He pushed his lips hard against him as if it was the last time he would have that chance. They started to move towards the bedroom. Magnus was able to  close the door with his magic, before they reached it. He could still taste the wine on his lips.

             Alec kept kissing him with such a fire in him. Such desperation. Magnus actually had to stop him for a moment. ,,What came over you Alexander?” Alec was looking on the ground. Suddenly nervous. ,,You are shaking, wearing your pajamas. What happened?” But he still didn’t get an answer, so Magnus gently touched his check to caress it. ,,Talk to me Alec.” Only then he finally looked up. It took him another moment to actually speak. ,,I…I don’t actually understand what happened. I was dreaming, but it was so real. You……you were burning and I….I…felt so desperate. I couldn’t save you.” Alec paused, but Magnus could feel he wasn’t done, so he didn’t say anything. ,,I can’t lose you Magnus. I…I…I love you.” He was looking into Magnus’s eyes when he said it and it took Magnus’s breath away. Without any hesitation he said the same. ,,I love you too.”

             Magnus slowly reached for Alec’s lips. He kissed him softly and pressed a little bit more until Alec embraced him again and pulled him hard against himself. Their bodies pressed so closely to each other, they could feel each other’s hearts beating. Magnus moved his hands slowly down, until he reached Alec’s cute little butt. He squeezed it and Alec let out a quiet moan. When his lips separated, Magnus teased him with his tongue. He slowly ran across Alec’s lips and then kissed him again.

             They were both getting hungrier for each other, until Magnus stopped and pushed him away. Alec was looking at him in horror. ,,I thought…..”Magnus didn’t let him finish. ,,I want this too Alexander, but not when you are drunk. You should get some sleep.” Alec just stared at Magnus, not really sure what to say. He did feel tipsy, definitely not drunk, but he respected Magnus’s wish and went to bed. Into Magnus’s bed to be specific. When he saw the surprised look he got he only said ,,You said I need sleep, you didn’t specify where I should do that. Are you coming?” He tapped on the bed next to him and waited. It took Magnus a good while to actually join Alec. They both fell asleep almost immediately.

            


	3. Things are heating up

Alec woke up first with Magnus laying next to him, still deeply asleep. He kept looking at him for a little bit. His hair was messy and not perfectly shaped as he was used to. He didn't have a shirt on, even though Alec remembered he went to bed with one. He wanted to run his hand through Magnus's hair, but he restrained himself. Instead he got up and went to kitchen.

There wasn't much he could choose from for breakfast. At least there was some bacon and eggs that he could use. He saw an apron next to the stove that had a naked male body on it. The male parts were covered in whipped cream. On the man's chest was the word Nutella, probably written with an actual Nutella. Alec put it on and only then started to prepare breakfast. It was kind of weird, but he didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It felt like the beginning of the rest of his life. Like something he was going to do often and he loved the idea of sharing a home with Magnus.

When everything was done Alec took a picture and posted it on Instagram with the caption: _Nothing better than making breakfast in bed for someone._ No hashtags. Only those simple words. What he didn't take into account was, that his siblings were quite smart and would understand exactly for who the second plate was for. Just before Alec walked back to Magnus's bedroom, he checked his phone and noticed there was a comment under the picture. It was from Jace: oh man, don't you dare to come home covered in glitter. Nobody needs that. Alec looked at his phone in shock and quickly deleted the picture. He really needed to be more careful. Why couldn't he just post anything without worrying about what would people think? He didn't care about Jace or Isabel seeing his posts, but he wasn't ready for the rest of his family and the Clave to know.

When he stepped inside the room and saw Magnus, now sitting on the bed, all his worries were gone and replaced by a big goofy smile. "Morning" he said as he got on the bed, gave Magnus a quick kiss on the lips and sat next to him. "You didn't have to do this, l usually just get something from one of the restaurants. And by get l mean this" Magnus snapped his fingers and in his hand, he had two big cups of Starbucks coffees. When he saw the disapproving look on Alec's face he quickly added "Don't worry, they are paid for and l always leave a nice tip as well." Alec took the cup with a little smirk on his face.

They both started to eat their breakfast when Alec took a sigh of relief "Thank the angel its good. I always worried that l had the same bad cooking genes as my sister." With that they both laughed and finished their breakfast pretty quickly. "Thank you Alexander. I have to say l never had anyone do this for me. Ever. And l have been around for a long time." Magnus leaned towards Alec and kissed him.

They started hugging and kissing, grabbing one another, but the plates were in the way. Magnus casually snapped his fingers, using his magic to clear the bed of the unwanted dishes. He got on top of Alec and started to kiss him. First he kissed him on the cheek and was slowly tracing his way to his mouth. When he was about to kiss Alec he stopped, so close that it left almost no space between their lips. It was driving them both crazy. Neither of them made a move and they kept teasing each other. Touching, but so lightly it felt like they were running feathers along their lips and bodies.

When Alec couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Magnus, pushed him against the bed and got on top. He started to kiss him right away. The anticipation was so strong, he couldn't control himself. The way they were kissing felt so primal. Both of them hungry for each other. They started to breathe heavily and Alec was getting more aroused. When Magnus reached to take his shirt off and touched his bared skin, his whole body shivered. "You're so beautiful Alexander" Magnus whispered before their lips found each other again. Their tongues tangled together. Their hands exploring the other ones body. The passion they had was building up. It felt like it was suddenly extremely hot in the room as drops of sweat appeared on the foreheads and chests.

When Magnus reached for Alec's zipper, there was a loud knock on the door. Alec wanted to pull away, but Magnus didn't let him. "Just ignore it. Whoever that is can wait." But Alec suddenly felt something wasn't right. He knew who was behind the door even before he could hear that someone shouting his name. "ALEC!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!!" He looked on Magnus and saw the disappointed look. "I feel the same." He gave him one more quick kiss, put a shirt on and went to open the door.

"What the hell is..." he didn't even finish his sentence, because when he saw Jace, he knew it was something serious. He looked like he didn't sleep at all last night and smelled like he just came from the sewers. Alec let him get inside, calmed his voice and asked again. "What happened?" Jace's voice was shaking when he spoke again. "He...he has her. He took her Alec. I don't know how or when, but he sent me this." He showed him a picture with Sebastian and Clary standing next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story please leave me kudos and let me know in the comment. I know my English isn't perfect, but I'm trying my best so l hope you can enjoy reading it.


End file.
